The Wand and The Amulet
by Energeticchica
Summary: "Luna!" "Star!" "What?" Poor Marco, and he thought Star was a little too much for him. May change rating later.
1. Gonna Get A Little Weird

**Thank you for even thinking about reading my story. I'll try to update regularly, but no promises yet. Anyway enjoy this story, I was with my sister and brother when I had this idea.**

* * *

Marco and Star were coming home from school like every other day. Star skipped around still fascinated by all the Earth things surrounding her. Marco watched with amusement, she looked like a toddler exploring the world.

"Oh Marco isn't it wonderful, the week is almost halfway over! It's almost the weekend!" she cheered. She was wearing her newest outfit, a sleeveless sky blue dress with striped blue stockings, light blue sneakers and matching legwarmers. With the wand securely in her hand she felt protected. Not like she wasn't worried though, Marco was there to help her defeat Ludo's army.

"Uhuh, if you want to think about it that way Star," Marco said walking behind the princess. In his mind, he was thinking how he would get Jackie Lynn Thomas to notice him.

With the two in their own little world, they didn't notice the change in the air. Right in front of them opened a dimension portal.

Marco was the first to noticed and stopped Star before she walked into the portal. Together they got into their defensive positions, Star holding her wand out ready to give a narwhal blast, while Marco had his karate position ready to strike.

But it wasn't Ludo and his army that popped out of the portal. There was a girlish scream and someone rolled through the portal. The portal closed as soon as the person passed through.

Marco observed the person, not knowing what to do. It was a girl who had passed through, she landed on her hands and knees and started to stand. He still stood in his defensive position, he didn't know who she was.

She had light brown hair that was spiky and was held back by a yellow headband. She had the same blue eyes as Star and, in a way, looked liked her too. Where Star and hearts on her cheeks, this girl had crescent moons on hers. She was wearing a light yellow tank top and a pair of overalls, her sneakers were a darker shade of yellow. Around her neck was a blue moon necklace.

Marco couldn't decide if she was a human person that Ludo was using as a spy (which was actually a good idea) or a friend of Star's like Pony Head.

But Star knew who that was. She jumped up and down excitedly before yelling the girl's name.

"Luna!"

"Star!"

"What?" Marco wondered, looking at the two girls hugging.

Star broke the hug and grabbed her hand. "Marco this is Luna Galaxy, my cousin."

Marco dropped his jaw. "So is she a..."

Marco didn't know how to react. If she was another magic girl like Star, he didn't think anything would survive.

Luna gave a smile. "Yes, I am a magic girl, but I'm not as reckless as my cousin. I would say I am more trained, than she is."

Marco was still confused. How old is she? Why was is she here? Does she have a wand? Or...

"Please tell me you've gone through mewberty!" Marco yelled.

The two girls looked at him with surprise and Marco felt himself blush at his outburst. He did not just ask that question.

Luna laughed. "I'll explain everything to you privately. I don't want anyone to here, Ludo might have people watching us."

Not long later the trio was seated in Star's room to here Luna's story. But they had to wait a moment since Luna was distracted by Star's laser puppies. he played with them for a while.

"Yeah, she's easily distracted," Star said to Marco. She snapped her fingers to grab her cousin's attention. "Luna!"

Luna looked up at the two and dropped the puppy that was in her arms.

"Yes?"

"Not that I don't love you, but why are you here?" Star asked.

Luna sat up completely serious. "When you left for Earth, Mewni was peaceful."

"Hey!"

"Shush, anyway, it was peaceful, but something did happen. While Ludo's after you, he sent a few to stay back in Mewni when he was away fighting you. They wanted to get me unguarded so they could grab the amulet."

Marco observed the necklace he saw earlier. It was a blue crescent shaped moon necklace with a yellow glow surrounding that. Luna rubbed it nervously as she continued to tell the story.

"I was alone in in my room, reading when they tried to attack. It was at night so I wasn't wearing the amulet. It was on my nightstand. They jumped through the window and snatched it, leaving me defenseless. Thank goodness Father came in or I would have lost the amulet. I was sent to Earth to stay with you Star, since you know how to fight and all."

Star ran and hugged her cousin. "You're always welcomed here Luna!"

Luna smiled. "Thanks Star. Marco anymore questions? I did go through mewberty, see?"

She turned around and lifted her hair up to show blue wings identical to Star's own. Star squealed excitedly and showed hers.

"Um Luna?" Marco started.

The said girl turned and faced him. "Yes?"

"How did you get your pendant?"

Luna held her amulet. "Oh I got mine two weeks before Star. I am older than she is. It's a family heirloom on my side. Star gets the wand since she is the princess and since I'm a noble related to the princess, I get the amulet."

"So is it like Star's wand or...?"

"Kinda. Except I have an element. Moon to be exact."

Star grabbed Luna's arm suddenly and violently started to shake her. "Where are you staying?"

"Haven't you heard?" she asked the two. "I'm the newest transfer student!"

Both boy and girl dropped their jaws.

"You're staying here with me?" Star said jumping up and down.

Luna joined her bouncing. "Yes! Isn't it exciting! You can show me everything about your Earth school."

"Alright I can't wait," Star said leading Luna out of the bedroom. "But they have these things called test."

Marco wasn't that thrilled to have two magic girls, but he noticed the difference between the two cousins. While Star was irresponsible and reckless, Luna was more mature and sensible. They were both energetic and sweet, but Luna was very clumsy. She would trip over thin air or anything really. Both weren't very graceful though, but Luna showed more of a noble background than Star.

"Come on Marco school's starting!" Star called out.

Marco grabbed his bookbag and walked out the front door. There waiting were the cousins. Today Star was wearing her turquoise dress with the four colorful stripes on the chest, light blue and green stockings, and pink boots. Luna was wearing an outfit close to Star's party dress except the skirt was blue and the shirt was yellow. She had no stockings on and her boots were blue.

"Good morning Marco," Luna greeted.

Marco waved at the newest addition to the house and the three walked to school together. It wasn't a quiet walk because Luna was asking questions every ten seconds. Marco felt like Star had first come to Earth all over again.

"So will Ludo attack us at school?" Luna asked when they reached the school.

"He hasn't yet," Marco said.

"Maybe he hasn't thought of the idea yet," Star said. "Now, this is our school. Let me show you around!"

Star and Luna abandoned Marco when they ran off. Marco felt a little left out. It was usually him and Star running around the school. Now it was her and Luna. Maybe this is what Star felt like when Gustav came to visit.

"Woah look at the new girl!"

"Who is she?"

"She looks like Star!"

Marco sighed and put some of his books in his locker. Five minutes into the school day and Luna was already being talked about. Marco gave another sigh and closed his locker to be met face-to-face with Luna.

He screamed and fell back, landing hard on the ground.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Luna asked helping Marco up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Where's Star?" Marco asked as he stood up.

"Oh she ran off. She tried to talk to someone named Brittany Wong, or something like that? I decided to come back over here with you."

"Yeah, that happens," Marco said rubbing his neck. He really hasn't had a face-to-face talk with Luna before. Star had always been with them. Now what was he supposed to talk about. He felt way more comfortable with Star instead of her.

"And I thought I was the easily-distracted," she said giggling nervously.

There was an awkward silence between them before the bell rang signaling for the students to go to class.

"Can you lead me to my first period?" Luna asked. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh no! Certainly, I will."

Luna gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you!"

Marco led the way to first period with Luna following behind him. Sometimes he had to grab her arm when she became distracted by something, but other than that she was a sweet person. She wasn't that bad, Marco realized when he sat next to her in first. She just needed little help getting adjusted to Earth.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this it means a lot to me as this is my first story. I do hope to write more. Bye for now!**


	2. Gonna Get A Little Wild

**Thank you everyone who read my story it means a lot to me. A big thanks to Microwaved ponys, who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. It really means a lot for me. Now onto the story.**

* * *

It was finally three o'clock and students flooded the hallways in their efforts to get out of the prison they called school. And that is exactly what Marco, Star, and Luna were trying to do.

"So Luna, how was your first day of school?" Star asked walking backwards in front of her cousin.

"You were right Star, those things called test are difficult," Luna said, putting her finger on her chin. "But I did meet a lot of new people today, which is exciting."

"I know right!" Star squealed jumping up and down. "I remember my first day on Earth."

"Because it wasn't that long ago," Marco mumbled. He was itching for some action, today wasn't that interesting. Luna had acted calm all day, asking questions instead of attacking the thing she didn't know *cough Star cough*. Star had introduced her to Oskar, Luna had just winced the whole time and nodded in acknowledgment.

"So," Luna started, "does Ludo attack after school or does it happen randomly?"

"It depends," Marco explained, hoping he would attack on the way home. A punch for Buff Frog or maybe Man Arm, something to satisfy his need for action. But unfortunately there was no conflict on the way home. It was Star and Luna catching up on lost time and Marco walking beside them. They entered the house and they all decided to go their separate ways. Marco went to finish him homework, Star went to practice some of her spells (thankfully now experimenting on plant instead of Marco), and Luna went outside to play with the puppies.

So only Marco was doing his homework, like a good student. It seemed to him that no one from Mewni would do their homework. Star rarely does it, which she should. Her mom had threatened to send her to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princess. He could imagine Star's screams of horror if she was sent there. Maybe he should make her do it. Marco didn't want Star to leave.

"Hey Marco!" Star called in a sing-songy voice. "Can you make some of your triangle food!"

Marco chuckled. "Sure I'll make some 'nachos'.

He went downstairs to make her "Marco's Super Awesome Nachos". He had to admit, this was the best thing he could make other than cereal and eggs. His mom, now she made the best food. She could make anything, Marco decided, and make it delicious.

"Oops!"

Star's words brought him out of his fantasies of his mother's cooking, to see that Star had dropped a bunch of melted cheese onto the floor. His careful instinct came in as he set the nachos already made down.

"Be careful there is a spill on the ground," he warned, though Star was already aware of the accident. He reached under the cabinet for a rag and some spray. He picked up the blob of cheese with his napkin before spraying down the stain on the ground. Once everything was cleaned and the ground was sparkling, he wiped his forehead as if the cleaning had been a hard workout.

"There!"

Star giggled. "Oh silly Marco."

She found his cautious nature quite funny at times, but some times it was plan annoying. Not today though. She couldn't wait to taste the nachos, she hasn't had them in a while, the last time being when Pony Head came to visit before she went to St. O's. She stuffed the cheesy chips in her mouth and gave a sigh.

"This is delicious!" Star squealed stuffing even more nachos in her face. "I wonder if Luna wants any?"

A scream made both of them jump in shock. Star grabbed her wand and the two ran into the backyard. There Luna was pressed against the house with Lobster Claws looking like he could snap her in two.

"Stop!" Star cried. "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"

She aimed her attack at Lobster Claws so he would let her cousin go. She felt a little bad about hitting Lobster Claws, she did help him get back into Ludo's army and get on the good side of the villain, but then again he stole her wand so she didn't feel that bad.

Marco gave a roundhouse kick to Buff Frog, which made him bounce with adrenaline, he was pumped now. He was ready to kick and chop anything that got in his way.

"Star Butterfly," an evil voice said.

Star narrowed her eyes. "Ludo."

The next thing that happened surprised everyone. Even Ludo himself.

"That's Ludo?"

Everyone looked at Luna as she looked confused at Ludo.

"You've never seen him?" Marco asked with amazement. If she lived in Mewni she should have to have seen him."

She shook her head no. "I've heard of him, but never seen him. I was expecting someone...taller?"

Marco and Star shook with laughter, Star literally falling on the floor. Even Ludo's henchmen laughed which did not please him at all.

"I'm sorry, I really was expecting someone taller."

Ludo scrunched his face before yelling, "ATTACK!"

His henchmen stopped their laughter and followed their orders, attacking the three children.

"Narwhal Blast! Cupcake Blast!" Star yelled, throwing attacks every time someone got too close to her. Marco was throwing kicks and chops, thankful for the action. He didn't mind when he was thrown back, because he had a lot of energy today. He just got back up and got right into the action.

"How are you doing Luna!" Star yelled at her cousin.

To be honest Luna wasn't doing that well. She was envious of cousins's ability to fight as well as she did. Luna had no previous training so all she could do was dodge attack and hope Star and Marco could take care of everything.

"Gotcha!"

Luna screamed loudly as she felt the ground slip from her under her. She instinctively grabbed her amulet so they could not rip it from her neck.

"Luna!" Star yelled. She tried to run to her cousin, but there were fiends surrounded her out of nowhere. She growled and readied her wand for an attack. She was not going to let her cousin be taken.

Marco tried to be get Luna while the henchmen were surrounding Star, but more surrounded him. Where did all these fiends coming from, Marco was sure not all of them were here earlier. This was going to take a minute.

Luna was scared. She was going to get her amulet taken away and the universe was going to be taken over thanks to her because she can't defend herself. What is her father going to think? What could she do? Then it hit her. This amulet had magic.

"Moon shine!" she yelled aiming the beam of blue light at the monster's eyes. The monster screamed in pain when the light hit his eyes. HE let go of Luna to cover his eyes, dropping her to the ground. She was proud of herself or remembering that. Maybe she could fight too.

"Glowing Moon Turtles!" Luna yelled holding the amulet to the fiends surrounding Marco. Small glowing turtles came and hit many monsters knocking them down. She gave a thumbs up to Marco, who looked surprised at her.

"Let's go help Star!" Luna yelled, running toward her cousin, but Star didn't need help.

"Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!" Star yelled, doing a dramatic motion before shooting the attack. Maple syrup sprayed everywhere, knocking all the henchmen and Ludo to the ground and making them stick together. Unfortunately, Marco and Luna were caught up in the attack and were squished together.

"Alright you losers in the portal!" Ludo said, barely managing to use the dimensional scissors to create the portal. The rolled together through the portal before getting they disappeared.

"Yay! We won!" Star yelled jumping up and down. She looked at Luna and Marco who were stuck together.

"Oops," she said with a giggle.

* * *

"I'm beat!" Star yawned jumping onto her bed. Luna was in her own, which was another bed that was next to Star's own.

"Same!" Luna agreed as she snuggled under the covers.

There was a silence in the room before Star spoke.

"You did great Luna. I've never seen you use your magic before."

Luna blushed and looked over at the amulet that was sitting on the nightstand next to her. "Thanks, I try not to use it that often."

There was another silence and Luna was sure that Star had fallen asleep until she felt something next to her in the bed.

"Yes Star?"

"Let's go scare Marco!"

Both girls ran out of their room, their shadows shown as they crept to the said boy's room. There's nothing like cousin bonding.

* * *

 **That's all for today. Yay! I'll try to update again today. Oh and Happy 'Murica Day!**


	3. We're From Another Dimension

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Leaving for camp on Saturday and I don't know when I could update again. So I'll try to update as much as I can this week. So enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Master I've found her." A black figure stood in front of a high throne. The figure gave a proud smile, pleased about the information her had just found out._

 _"What did you find?"_

 _"The cousin of the princess, she is now with the princess. They are both living on Earth."_

 _The man on the throne smiled evilly, allowing the minion to finish his report._

 _"So if we capture the two..." the minion continued._

 _"We can have the two most powerful devices in the world in our hands," the 'master' finished. "Perfect."_

 _"Shall we attack now, Your Grace?"_

 _The man shook his head. "Way too early. Let her get more comfortable with her earth life. Once she realized the only threat is Ludo and his pathetic army, then we attack when she and her cousin least except it. It's the perfect plan."_

* * *

"I am not amused," Marco mumbled as he sat down next to the cousins the next morning. He was starting to feel the effects of the fight from yesterday, and it was not a nice feeling. All he wanted last night was a good night of sleep last night, but Star and Luna had other plans.

"Sorry Marco," Luna apologized with a sheepish look on her face.

Star just laughed and patted his cheek. "Oh Marco, only if you had seen your face."

It seemed Luna was the only one who noticed the slight blush of Marco's face when Star patted them. She gave a sly smile to no one in particular, ready to play matchmaker when the chance was given.

Marco turned quickly and reached into the cabinet for some cereal. He poured a bowl before sitting with the girls. He ate leisurely while the two said girl talked about mindless things Marco wouldn't care to know about.

"You kids better get going before school starts," Mrs. Diaz said peeking her head into the kitchen.

All three teens slid off their seats before waving at the woman of the house.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Diaz!"

They walked out ready to take on the day excitedly because it was the weekend. Two free days of no school starting tomorrow, and thankfully, Friday's go by really fast.

* * *

Nothing eventful happened at school. It wasn't anything major. A test that Marco received an A++, and Star failing another one. Luna was in the middle with a really low C, which Marco had to give her credit for because she didn't study.

Marco was excited for the weekend though. There was going to be peace and quiet for him, well as peaceful as it gets living with Star. And there might even be another fight, which he was fine with.

"-thinking we could go to another dimension this weekend."

"No no no no NO!" Marco yelled crossing his arms to make an X as he walked toward the girls. "We are not going to any other dimension."

Star pouted at Marco. "But why?"

Marco began to list everything that happened to him/them when they traveled dimensions.

"Bounce Lounge, I almost fell over the side. Twice might I add. Amethyst Arcade I was left and interrogated by the St. O's guards, while Pony Head took you to another dimension."

Star winced. "Okay, but that's two. Plus we came back. I'm sure-"

"I've been to Mewni and had to crawl through a monster's stomach only to find that my parent weren't there. And a bunch of other things in those woods attacked me."

Even Luna cringed at all the bad thing that had happened when he and Star crossed dimensions.

"I admit Quest Buy was fun, but while you were fighting and I was looking for charges, I was blasted by some battery and that wasn't a pleasant experience. And in Pixtopia we had to work in the Shard Mines."

"You guys worked in the Shard Mines?" Luna asked, but her question was dismissed by Star.

"It's fine Marco. Those were just experiences. Now that you're used to all the dimension jumping, you know what to expect. Now I know the perfect dimension to go to."

Star pulled out her dimensional scissors, which neither of the other two teens knew she was carrying at the time. She pushed Marco in before he had time to protest and smiled at Luna.

"After you."

Luna looked skeptically but stepped through the portal nonetheless. Star followed, plugging her nose and closing her eyes and she jumped in after the two.

* * *

Marco couldn't breath. His eyes burned when he opened them, so he shut them quickly. Where was he? He felt himself float upwards until he broke free of whatever he was under. He coughed and sputtered hearing the same reaction around him. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, to find he was in the middle of the ocean. Star and Luna were swimming toward him, Luna still having the same reaction he did, hinting she had no idea where they were going.

"Where are we Star?" Marco asked.

"The Pirate Dimension!" Star said happily, leisurely floating on her back.

"You cannot be serious," Luna yelled, gripping her hair. "This is the worst dimension to be in."

Marco felt his stomach drop at the comment. Worst dimension?

"Luna, what do you mean worst dimension," Marco asked slightly panicked.

Luna turned to him. "Pirate dimension, it's the dimension full of pirates and only pirates. They raid, steal, occasionally kill if you run into those type of pirates. No one comes here on a leisurely visit. Take us to the Scum Bucket at least."

Star stopped floating on her back to look directly at the two. "Oh stop whining. What's the worst that could happen?

Marco hated when Star said that because something does happen. There was the sound of bells ringing and they all turned backwards to see a huge pirate ship coming towards them.

"Swim!" Luna yelled. The three began to swim, but there wasn't much they could do against a speeding boat. A net came over them, preventing them from swimming away from their captors. They were lifted from the water, until they were dumped onto the pirate ship. They landed in a dog pile, with (poor) Marco being on the bottom and Star being on top.

Hard footsteps were heard on the wood as the owner of the boots walked towards them. The three watched as the figure loomed over them and examined them before talking.

"And who might ye be?" he asked in the oh-so-cliche pirate accent.

"Star Butterfly."

"Marco Diaz."

"Luna Galaxy."

The man nodded taking in their names. HE then paused for a moment, confusing his captives. When the man realized they weren't going to speak he asked them himself.

"Does anyone want to know who I am?"

There was a quiet discussion from the dog piled teens before Star decided that she would be the one to ask.

"Who?"

"I am Jack McGregor, the roughest and deadliest pirate out there. They call me Razor Face Jack!" he yelled. A dramatic lightening an thunder went off in the background.

To Marco, Jack didn't seem that deadly, he seemed a little out there. He waited for them to ask a question he, allowing them to talk about who was going to ask it, and even asked for introductions. They could have plotted their escape in that time. He wasn't that good of a pirate, or maybe that's when he does to make you think he's nice.

"Um, nice to meet you?" Luna offered.

"The pleasure is mine. So why are the three of yous doing swimming in the middle of Shark Land."

"Shark Land? the three echoed. So they could have been eaten because the portal had been right there. That was not the best place to have a portal. Marco could already imagine the sharks swimming underneath them waving at them to jump in to allow them to have lunch.

"Um, actually," Marco heard Luna say. He felt her squirm as she tried to get out of the dog pile, but since Star probably wasn't budging they were all stuck like that.

"Actually my cousin brought us here, instead of another dimension, so we were just going to go right on back."

The three looked at Razor Face Jack in hope to get out of the mess they had gotten themselves into.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Star asked, getting off of the pile, allowing Luna and Marco to get up and breathe.

"Why would I allow yous to leave when everyone else I capture doesn't."

"Where do the other ones go?" Marco hesitantly asked. One look at Jack's face and Marco knew exactly where they went.

Jack gave a triumphant smile before looking at the three teens.

"So, are you going to leave it's me or the sharks."

* * *

Marco groaned as he washed the floor of the kitchen with his mop. He had to admit this was better than jumping back into the water. He looked over to see Luna and Star washing dishes across from him. There was a cook there, scurrying around to make the next meal.

"This stinks," Star groaned as she dried off another plate her cousin handed her.

"All because you wanted to go to this dimension. But it's lucky we got these jobs. Would you rather be dead?"

"No." Star's voice was quiet when she gave the answer.

"I'll be back, start washing the pots," the cook ordered the girls as he lumbered up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Star turned around.

"We need an escape plan," she said coming toward Marco.

"Star that's reckless we could die. Three against a crew of pirates."

"Plus what weapons do we have?" Luna asked.

After they had promised they would stay on the ship, Jack had taken their weapons.

"He didn't know about you Luna."

"What?" both Marco and Luna gave the surprised remark.

"Your necklace. No one knows that's a weapon. A wand, sure that's out in the open. But a amulet. It's perfect."

Marco was still skeptical about that plan, but Luna started to lean toward the idea.

"So Luna will fake a sickness and she'll distract everyone while I go get my wand. Then we can take them down. So who's in?"

Luna shrugged her shoulder. "I'm game."

The two magic girls looked at Marco. He sighed, knowing he was the only one that was going to object the idea.

"What's the worst that could happen."

* * *

 **Okay done! I always was curious about the pirate dimension so this is my idea of what it's like. I'll try to update tomorrow bye!**


	4. Escape 101

**When you can't sleep you start an update at 12:40 in the morning. Yay!**

* * *

Luna surveyed the deck from behind the door. There was the occasional cabin boy, but no cook or captain in sight, which made it both good and bad. She turned her gaze back to Star and Marco, who gave her a look of encouragement. It's now or never.

She took a deep breath and screamed bloody murder as she stumbled onto the deck. Her scream attracted a lot of attention, just liked they planned. Even Captain Jack ran from his quarters to see what was the matter.

"Oh my stomach," she groaned rolling around while holding her midsection. "It hurts so much and I have no idea why!"

Captain Jack may be a "deadly" pirate, he couldn't just let a person roll around in his pain.

"What's wrong there lass?"

"My stomach hurts so bad. I feel nauseous."

Out of the corner of Luna's eye she saw Marco and Star creep toward the captain's quarters. If the captain hadn't hidden there stuff, it shouldn't take too long for Star to retrieve the scissors and her wand.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Razor Face Jack asked. As much as he didn't want to show he cared, he couldn't just leave a girl in pain on his ship. His only options were to get a doctor or put her out of her misery.

"I don't know something!" Luna yelled at him. She was starting to get annoyed by the whole "what's the matter" act. These people had to be oblivious or something. She's complaining about her stomach and she's clenching it. What obvious sign does that give?

"Can I get a doctor?" Luna yelled continuing with her acting.

Captain Jack nodded. "Of course, doctor!"

Luna was semi-worried when the doctor kneeled in front of her. He seemed kind unlike the rest of the crew. In which most cases the doctor's were.

What took away his sweet demeanor was when he pulled out a jar of leeches making her loose all the color in her face. Luna glanced at the door Marco and Star had entered. They better hurry up.

"No where was the pain again?"

* * *

"Are you sure it was safe to leave Luna out there all by herself?" Marco questioned as they closed the door of Captain Jack's quarters.

"Of course," Star said with a wave of her hand. "Luna can take care of herself. Now for my wand. If I was a wand, where would I be hidden?"

Marco started in the desk drawers. That would be the best place to store it. But there was nothing there except maps and a list of names, some of them crossed off. Marco was curious about the paper but shut the drawer quickly. Another time Marco. Which there probably wasn't going to be. He's never coming back here again.

Star moved over to check in the makeshift trashcan that was in the corner, but napkins and papers fell out.

"Ew." That's all Star said as they continued to look.

Marco decided to check the door and see how Luna was holding up the crowd. She was doing pretty well, keep in th everyone distracted, but time was running then. She could only go so long before some would call the doctor on the ship.

"Hurry Star!" Marco ordered looking even faster. He couldn't let Luna get hurt, he would never forgive himself, just like he would if Star ever was ever hurt.

"I'm trying." Came Star's grunted reply. She was under the desk trying to find a secret passage or opening. An idea came to Marco's mind as he spotted a picture on the wall. He ran to it and pried the painting away from the wall to reveal Star's wand and dimensional scissors.

"Star!"

Star turned quickly to see her items and squealed. She ran and hugged Marco tightly before grabbing the items.

"Let's go!"

Marco ran first kicking down the door of the cabin and looked at the events taking place. A man was over Luna, about to place a squirming leech onto the poor girl's stomach.

Luna's gaze went to them for a quick second before nodding her head. She held onto her necklace before giving her attack.

"Glowing Spiky Shards!"

As the attack said, shards came from her necklace knocking down anyone in front of her.

"You're not injured," Captain Jack said with surprise.

Luna gave a smile. "No, but you will be after Star and Marco are through with you."

Hesitantly, Captain Jack turned to see Star and Marco ready to fight. He gave a sigh of defeat before whipping out a sword and pointing it toward the to duo.

"Star can't your wand be a weapon too?" Marco asked quickly. He did not enjoy having a weapon pointed at him.

"Right!"

Star closed her eyes as if concentrating, before her wand grew longer and slimmer. It slowly warped into a long sword, rivaling the captain's own.

"Interesting," the captain said before advancing to Star.

"You know how to use a sword?" Marco asked curiously as Star ran toward Captain Jack. The sound of metal against metal was heard before Star gave her answer.

"No clue!"

Luna ran over to Marco, holding her amulet tightly. "I guess it's you and me against the crew?"

Marco surveyed the crowd of angry men ready to strike. Marco gave a shrug and sighed.

"I believe it's just us."

Marco got into his fighting stance and prepared for the attacks to come. This was going to be a bit harder than fighting Ludo's army.

* * *

Star for once, was not enjoying this fight. Sure it seemed fun, but now it wasn't like capturing a unicorn or even fighting Ludo's army. It was an actual stuff workout that made her regret wearing leggings.

"Getting tired Star?" the captain asked pushing her backwards from the attack. Star shook her head as her breathing became more labor. She had never been this short of breath before. Then it hit her.

"I'm a magical girl. Why am I using a sword?"

Star transformed her wand back to the appearance of one. And began to cast in her her spells.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!"

The captain, plus many others, were pushed away by the attack. Making them land in a dog pile. Star noticed that Luna and Marco were taking care of the rest. She watched them battle and she then noticed how good looking Marco was when he was fighting. His hair blowing and bouncing everyone time he kicked.

Star shook her head. This is Marco she's taking about. She doesn't like him right?

"I think that's all,"Marco's voice said breaking Star's thoughts.

Star looked around to see the crew had been knocked out of their senses on top of their captain, who could only do so much being at the bottom of the dog pile.

"It was fun visiting this dimension, but we gotta go," Star waved as she used her scissors. "Okay bye!"

The three teens walked into the portal leaving the captain in his woe.

"Curse you three kids!"

* * *

Star was greeted with two disappointed states when she crossed from the portal. Thankfully they were back in Earth and in Star and Luna's room.

"Yes?" She asked innocently. Luna was the first to speak.

"I'm with Marco now. I don't want to go crossing dimensions with you I was almost leeched. And made a slave on a pirates boat."

As soon as she finished her lecture, Luna was distracted by the sounds of the puppies' barks. She quickly left the scene to play.

"That wasn't the smartest move Star," Marco said standing next to her.

Star slumped. "I know. But I think we all had fun. I learned how to use a sword today!"

Her perky attitude lifted Marco's own. "True."

"Everything we do is always an adventure Marco," Star said, tapping his nose with her finger. She slightly blushed at the contact, but turned around quickly to leave the room so Marco couldn't see. She couldn't be falling for her friend. Could she?

* * *

 **BONUS! I've been asked about a MarcoXLuna pairing so I'll add a little bonus to this story. It'll be fun.**

Later that night Marco went downstairs to check if there was anything on the television. He was finding it hard to sleep at the moment, after this exciting day. He walked past the kitchen only to find a former Mewni resident residing there.

"Luna?"

The newest addition to the home turned at the sound of his voice.

"Oh hey Marco." She yawned before stretching. A tired smile was plastered on her face.

"What are you doing up?" He asked nearing the girl.

"Can't sleep. Nightmares about leeches. You?"

Marco shrugged. "Same except the nightmare part."

"Well at least I have someone to stay up with," Luna said. ""What were you going to do?"

"Watch TV. Wanna come?"

Luna nodded and followed Marco to the television. It hasn't been on the the three days she's been here on Earth, or at least by her knowledge. She was curious to see how it worked. She watched carefully as Marco hit a button and a screen appeared showing people talking.

Marco surfed through channels before finding a good ninja cartoon he used to watch when he was younger. The glory days.

Luna watched with wide eyes as the story progressed. Her wide eyes became heavier and heavier until she closed them and couldn't find the strength to reopen them and see what was happening next.

Marco felt something snuggle his stomach and looked down to see Luna hugging his midsection as she slept. Marco blushed, but couldn't find himself to disturb the girl. She had fallen asleep so peacefully. So Marco stayed there, watching the cartoon, until sleep took him as well.

 **That's all! Hope you enjoyed. I'm editing mistakes in the morning because I'm tired. Have a great day, considering a finished this at 2:10 am.**


	5. Moon Watching

**I know this is a spam of updates, but I'm doing as much as I can before I'm going to camp. I might be able to post two more chapters before I leave. The next to chapters are going to be fillers. This one is going to be Maruna (MarcoXLuna) the next will be Starco. I'm curious about who ships who, so please pm your preference because I can't work a freaking poll.**

* * *

Marco woke up to something tickling his nose. Or somethings. One was soft while the other was rough. He pulled the rough piece off a barely opened his eyes. The rough feeling he felt was a note. It was a star shaped sticky note and the girly handwriting was definitely Star's.

 _Been called back to Mewni for some reason. Be back later today. Watch Luna!_

Marco scoffed. Like he wouldn't keep a hawkeye watch on the newest exchange student. She was not only knew to the country but also the dimension. He could already imagine everything she could do to get in trouble.

Marco closed his eyes and snuggled even deeper into the warm covers. Then it hit him like a nawhal blast. He never went back to his bedroom last night. He stayed on the couch with Luna. He opened his eyes wide to see he had snuggled closer to the girl, hugging her tightly against him. His cheeks burned with red as he jumped away from Luna.

Regardless of the sudden movement, Luna turned over and gave a small smile in her sleep.

Marco still felt like he was on fire, he was pretty sure his whole body was red. Did he really just snuggle closer to a girl? And it being Luna nonetheless. Not that Luna was bad or anything. Marco was deep in his thoughts having a rant with himself about the situation he was previously in.

While deep in his thoughts, Luna finally noticed the lack of warmth that was supposed to be surrounding her. She woke up, hoping to see why the warmth left. Did Star take the covers off of her like she used to do when they were younger? One eye peeked open to see Marco pacing back and forth, a light blush on his cheeks. Then she opened both and gave a smile.

"Morning Marco," she said with a yawn. She faintly remembered what happened last night. She couldn't sleep so she had gone downstairs hopeful to just tire herself out. Then Marco came and the rest was blurry, but she did know they went to sleep.

"Oh, uh hi Luna."

Marco seemed nervous, Luna realized, when he said his hellos.

"Is there something wrong Marco?" Luna asked concerned. She held out a hand toward him. "Do you have a fever?

"Nothing," Marco said quickly, maneuvering himself away from the girl. "I'm going to get dressed!"

Luna cocked her head curiously and the boy left. Did she something to offend him? She would have to ask him later. For now she was going to get ready for the day.

* * *

Finally Marco calmed himself down from the incident. Luna obviously didn't remember what happened last night. Or maybe she didn't find it embarrassing at all. But putting all that aside he had to find something to do to entertain the noble child since Star was gone.

"Hey Luna, you want to-"

Marco stopped himself when he opened the door to Star and Luna's room. In the middle of the room was Luna, her hair in a huge bun while her body was wrapped in a fluffy white towel. She was holding to outfits in her hand when he had barged in.

Her eyes widened with surprise and with every passing second her face became redder and redder.

Marco shut the door quickly and walked back towards his room.

"The universe truly hates me."

 **«small like break»**

Only a few short minutes later there was a knock at Marco's door.

"Marco?"

Mario's face became red once again and he buried himself into his pillow.

The door opened hesitantly before Luna popped her head into the room. Her face flushed with the image of what had happened earlier. It was an accident she had to assure herself. He did not mean to walk in on her.

"Um, your parents left a note. They said they went to town today. And I saw the note from Star, so it's just you and me today."

Marco didn't even want to look her in the eyes he was so embarrassed. And she was acting like nothing even happened."

He heard a sigh before his bed sank down, indicating that she had sat on the bed.

"Look Marco, I know you're embarrassed and all, but I know it was an accident. You didn't mean too. So can we hang out or something. I mean, we are the only ones in the house today. Let's do something."

Marco peeked from under the pillow and see Luna didn't look a tiny bit mad. She had obviously forgiven him.

"I know the perfect place we can go," Marco said sitting up. If she wasn't embarrassed anymore than neither was he.

* * *

"Oh my gosh this is so fun!"

Marco chucked as he watched Luna swing on the swingset. She seemed to be enjoying it, from her squeals of happiness.

They were the oldest kids there, and parents watch with amusement as Marco pushed Luna on the swing as she begged to go higher. Marco slowed the swing down allowing Luna to jump off and go to the next activity.

"This one!" she yelled. She was pointing to the swirling slide and Marco was a bit skeptical. You had to climb the ropes, get onto the play set to get to the slide.

"I don't know Luna," Marco started, but one look at her face and he knew there was no such word as no.

He sighed as she dragged him up the climbing rope and toward the slide. She degenerated down ready to enter the slide and pulled Marco down so he could be behind her. And to make sure they went down at the same time, Luna made sure his arms were wrapped around her waist.

She blushed when the arms tightened around her, and she have to turn to know Marco's cheeks were the same.

"Ready, set, go!" she said pushing herself down the slide. She felt Marco come down behind her.

The slide was a little tight, there was multiple times they stopped and had to scoot until they were sliding once more. Overall, it was a fun experience.

"Last one!" Luna exclaimed as she ran towards the monkey bars. She climbed the ladder, pure excitement shown on her face. When she went to swing on the first bar, she didn't move. Luna was confused until she looked down.

 **«another small line break»**

Marco was still laughed after they left the park.

"Its not that funny," Luna said pouting.

Marco shook his head. "I beg to defer. It was hilarious."

 _Luna prepared herself to swing, but when she reached the first bar, nothing happened. Luna looked down to see that her feet unfortunately touched the ground. Begrudgingly, she went across the monkey bars, walking the while way moving her arms to move to the next one._

Marco laughed once again reremembering the previous memory. Luna crossed her arms and turned her head until a particular thing caught her eye.

"Ice cream!" she screeched, pulling Marco behind her.

Marco sighed as he was dragged to the ice cream truck. When they reached the window Luna quickly gave her request.

"Strawberry with sprinkles and nuts!"

Marco pulled his wallet out as he gave his.

"Vanilla please."

After they had received and paid they went to a bench and sat there devouring the ice cream. Marco looked at his watch discovering that it was only noon. They still had five hours to kill before they suspected everyone would be back.

"What do you want to do next Luna?" he asked.

Luna put her finger to her cheek like she was thinking.

"How about- wait who's that coming toward us?"

Marco followed her pointed finger before frowning at the person who was coming.

"Jeremy Birnbaun."

"Marco Diaz."

"Luna Galaxy nice to meet you," Luna said despite the tense air around her. "So Marco is he one of your friends?"

Both boys shook their heads with disgust, Jeremy making a 'yuck' sound during their outburst.

"He is an enemy," Marcoexplained.

Luna giggled, confusing the boys.

"Enemy? Marco he's like seven."

"Eight!" Jeremy corrected.

Luna rolled her eyes, but lowered to Jeremy's size.

"You are adorable."

Jeremy groaned with frustration. "It's hard to ruin your day when she's with you! I'll get you later."

Jeremy stalked off without another word.

"Bye!" Luna yelled after him.

It was Marco's turn to roll his eyes. "Uhuh. Come one Luna what do you want to do next?"

* * *

Luna came running through the front door happily. She had a stuffed bear under her right arm and cotton candy in the other (which Marco was seriously regretting giving to her.)

"Star!"Luna screamed loudly.

"I think she's in the bedroom," Mr. Diaz said walking past. She raced upstairs eager to tell Star about her outing. After meeting Jeremy, Luna found an amusement park and it was sooooooooooo much fun.

Marco trudged in the house a few second later than Luna. He was beat. He didn't like roller coasters in the first place. But he rode when for Luna's sake. After that eventful afternoon, Marco felt like sleeping. He face planted onto the chair and closed his eyes.

It only left like two minutes before something tapped his shoulder. Marco looked up to see Star standing above him.

"I expect my day with you tomorrow." That's all she said before running away from him.

* * *

 **That's all. I wanted to add Jeremy in there for fun. I like having minor character make an appearance. Next it Starco. It should be out early morning tomorrow.**


	6. HELP! (Please Read Important Stuff)

This is not one of those, I lost interest and I'm discontinuing the story. Gracious no! I'm having writer's block about what should happen during Star and Marco's outing. I don't know yet, and I really want to do something sweet for all the Starco shippers. So PM or leave a review about what you think should happen during this outing. Or if you have an idea of what you want to see in a future chapter drop that idea off too. Always open to ideas. Thanks for not ignoring this!

~Energeticchica


End file.
